Fastening and mounting apparatuses are needed for a variety of applications, from small-scale securements to large-scale heavy duty securements. It may be desirable in some instances to have a fastening apparatus concept that can be scaled up or scaled down depending upon the application.
Traditionally, large-scale heavy duty fastening and mounting apparatuses required multiple reinforcement parts, such as a series of nuts and bolts, to achieve an adequate level of securement. Such additional reinforcement parts may add weight and complexity to the fastening and mounting apparatuses. In some instances, such fastening and mounting apparatuses have complex geometries and may require special tools to fasten and to release. Such fastening and mounting apparatuses can be cumbersome to use, taking time and intellectual effort to fasten and to release. It may be desirable in some instances to have a fastening or mounting apparatus concept that minimizes the number of parts and simplifies use, while providing sufficient securement for the application.
Certain existing snap-type fastening or mounting apparatuses that eliminate additional reinforcement parts such as nuts and bolts may not provide adequate securement against undesired movement in all directions. For example, some snap-type fasteners do not protect against lateral sliding in the absence of additional locking members. Certain existing fastening or mounting apparatuses may not provide adequate securement in all directions in heavy duty applications where outside forces acting on the apparatus may be significant. Non-limiting examples of such outside forces in heavy duty applications include explosive forces acting on fastening or mounting apparatuses on or in walls of military vehicles through nearby explosions, or natural wind and weather-related forces acting on fastening or mounting apparatuses on or in outdoor systems, such as fastening or mounting apparatuses releasably securing solar panels in a solar farm.